moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Baxel Ragecog
=Description= ---- Baxel would very easily be summarised as 'ugly'. With his awful hooked nose, large double-chin, greasy skin and lack of lush, full hair, one would find it rather simple to write him off as a man who cares nothing of his appearance. His disgusting face is framed by oily mutton chops and what few straggling strands of dirty blonde hair he has are slicked across his balding, sickly green pate. His weight is another fast noticed trait... rivaling Trade Prince Gallywix in paunch and portliness, however much of the blubber that is visible perhaps is emphasised by the impressive muscle beneath. Subtle, but unmissable. Armor Baxel is never, ever seen without his armour. Even during the hottest days of summer in the middle of the Badlands, he would not be seen without his armour. When inside he is the equivalent of a tank with legs rather than treads. He moves slowly, he manages zero agility and he can barely pull his Orc-sized mace off his back without getting one of the haphazardly-bolted-together pieces of sheet metal hooked into his greatcloak. But if he gets that beatin' stick into his hands and swinging at your face, you'll find yourself calling him an unstoppable force. (By the way, you're probably not an immovable object). Arms and Equipment On top of Baxel's Beatin' Stick, if one truly examined the ridges and valleys and jagged edges that make up Baxel's armour, one would see the back end of a large revolver protruding from the side of what could only be assumed to serve as a breastplate. Attached to his wrists multiple tubes can be seen. Each is about six inches long, equipped with all sorts of fins and flaps and (given what even the most novice engineer could assume they must be rockets) tipped with large warheads. At his waist, two larger rockets can be seen securely fastened to his belt, lacking warheads and fins. Boosters, most likely. In fact, the more you stare, the more you would realise that his greatcloak moves somewhat stiffly. Advanced engineers would note a thicker, stronger fabric woven into the cape, which would allow it to function as a parachute. =History= ---- Baxel grew up the odd one out in his family of Ragecogs, due to his weight, his name (from his father) and his tendency towards solving menial problems with incredibly, unspeakable violence. Naturally, this led him down the bad road. Or the good road. All a matter of opinion. This road of course being crime. Piracy, petty theft, murder, assassinations (mostly failed ones) and on one occasion, suspected treason against the Trade Prince. This all led up to his higher-up position among the pirating crew-men and -women of the Iron Hellbringer. Yarr. Title Baxel holds the honourable position of First Mate of the Iron Hellbringer. =Personality= ---- Baxel is fast to anger. Faster than when Garrosh hears about his father. Faster to anger than an Ogre without ample supplies of food. In fact, Baxel often becomes angered about not having ample supplies of food. Or rum. Or tobacco. Beliefs Gold.Category:CharactersCategory:GoblinCategory:PiratesCategory:Engineers